Anthro:Demon Falldown, Duel: Liam , Damian & Exile
by Dragontwister2010
Summary: The Epic Duel Commences: Liam Lindsay , Damian McGinty & Exilo Michalovich Sanhusky  duel Jin Kazama the Ultimate Devil lord to protect the world and to prevent the destruction of reality itself.


**Jin Kazama (True Devil Mode) VS Liam Lindsay , Damian McGinty & Exile**

**Jin's turn**

Jin activates "Black Realm" and uses its effect to Special Summon "Black Tiger Dragon" (ATK: 1800).He Normal Summons "Black Tiger Army Battalion" (ATK: 1500).Jin Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone.

**Liam's Turn**

Liam Normal Summons "Protecting Beast" in Defense Position (DEF:0), but Jin activates "Black Tiger Army Battalion's "Special Ability, inflicting 500 damage (due to not summoning a Fiend Monster) (Liam: 4000 → 3500 Life Points).Liam activates "Protecting Beast's" Special Effect allowing him to send 1 card to the Graveyard and increase his LP by 1000(Liam: 3500 → 4500 Life Points).Liam Activates the "Hurricane Mist" Spell Card allowing him to Banish from the game :Forest Beast, Destiny Hero Rampart Elephant & Ancient Twister Dragon to Special Summon "Riamu , Lord Of Twisting Tornadoes"(ATK:4000) also due to "Hurricane Mist" effect the amount of effect damage that would have been dealt from "Black Tiger Dragon's" effect of "LEVEL DEDUCTION"(For every star higher than "Black Tiger Dragon" the owner will lose 250 LP per LEVEL.) would be transferred to "Riamu , Lord Of Twisting Tornadoes" ATK and in addition "Riamu , Lord Of Twisting Tornadoes" special effect activates increasing his ATK by an extra 400 for every WIND Monster either Banished or in his graveyard so his overall ATK (4000 → 6000 → 7200) Riamu ATK's "Black Tiger Army Battalion "

Jin Activates Trap "Dummy ATK" allowing a Monster from his hand to take the hit and reducing Liam's LP to 4000

Liam sets 1 Card and ends turn

**Damian's Turn**

Damian Normal Summons "Celestial Eagle"(DEF:1000) "Black Tiger Army Battalion's "Special Ability, inflicting 500 damage (due to not summoning a Fiend Monster)(Damian: 4000→3500) "Black Tiger Dragon's" effect activates For every star higher than "Black Tiger Dragon" the owner will lose 250 LP per LEVEL.)(Damian: 3500→2500) Damian Sets 3 Cards face down

Ends Turn

**Exile's Turn**

Exile Normal Summons "Queens Knight"(ATK:1500) and Sets 3 Cards face Down and ends Turn "Black Tiger Army Battalion's "Special Ability, inflicting 500 damage (due to not summoning a Fiend Monster)"Black Tiger Dragon's "effect activates inflicting an extra 500 LP but Exile activates "Damage Eraser" furthermore Jin Chain's "Damage Eraser" with "Damage Boost" that would destroy the Trap Card activated by Exile and also it will double the damage, but Exile chains "Damage Boost" with "Mystical Space Typhoon" destroying "Damage Boost" Due to having a Chain Link 3 Exile summons Winged Kuriboh LV9 (ATK:2500).

**Jin's Turn**

Jin Uses "Black Realm's" effect to Special Summon "Black Tiger Chaos Dragon" ATK (1900). And activates "Gift of the Black Beasts" He Draws 4 Cards and Normal Summons " Black Griffin" (ATK:1900) and by having 4 or More Black Beasts on the Field he can Special Summon " Black Imperial Dark Master Dragon Asterisk"(ATK:?) Asterisk's effect activates: for each "Black Beast" he controls the ATK is equal to the accumulated total of every monster In ATK mode (1900 + 1900 + 1500 + 1800 =7100) Jin Activates "Black Griffin's ability reducing the ATK of 1 Monster on the field by 700 points (Riamu , Lord of Twisting Tornadoes (ATK:7200→6500) , * ATK's Riamu (Destroyed in Battle) (Liam: 4000 → 3500) Liam Activates Trap "Fallen Comrade" Allowing Him to Special Summon disregarding Summoning Conditions "Rika Lord of Exploding Lava"(ATK:4000) and negates all effect damage regarding this Special Summon . Jin ATK's:

"Protecting Beast" With "Black Tiger Dragon" (Destroyed)

"Queen's Knight" With "Black Griffin" (Destroyed) (Exile: 4000 →2400) Jin Activates "Attack Ten-fold" which stops all ATK's Made by his Monster's but the last player that had ATK Damage dealt is multiplied by how many monsters you own.

Jin Activates "Lock On Laser " inflicting 200 points of damage every time an opponent sets a Trap or Spell card . Ends Turn

**Liam's Turn**

Liam Ends his turn without doing a thing and Takes 500 Points of Damage for not Summoning a Fiend Monster (Liam:3500 → 3000) . Jin then Activates "Death Blast" Trap allowing him to deal 2000 LP Damage to 1 opponent and he chooses Damian(Damian:2500→ 500)

Damian ends his turn without doing a thing and by normal regulations he would lose but Exile activates" Gift of the NeoSapiens" Increasing his LP by how much he lost multiplied by 2 (Damian:500 → 5000) although that does require both of them to end their respective turns

**Exile's Turn **

Exile activates "Blaze Mile" allowing him to summon 2 Synchro Monsters "Icicle Dragon & Spirit of the Yellowstone Caldera Both (ATK:3000) he takes damage for:

Activating the 2 spells – 400 (Exile: 2400 → 2000)

And the combined abilities of all Jin's Monsters (Exile: 2000 → 0) and since Liam and Damian didn't summon their monsters they take no damage for them

Exile Lost the Duel by Sacrificing himself to protect Liam & Damian and inadvertently died or so they thought due to Liam having "Life Receiver" in his Graveyard it's ability activated: when a player's LP hit 0 and you have no cards in your hand increase the player's LP by 100

(Exile: 0 →100)

Ends Turn

**Jin's Turn **

But before Jin started his turn Liam Activated "Pyroclastic Flows" Destroying every Spell and Trap on your Opponent side of the Field and chains it with "Bombardment of the Gods" reducing everyone of Jin's monsters ATK to 500 until the end of Exile's Next Turn

Powerless He Ended his turn

**Liam's , Damian's & Exile's Turn**

Liam Uses Rika's ability to inflict piercing damage (Jin: 4000 → 2500)

Damian Normal summons " Impact Striker "(ATK:1500)and used his ability of piercing damage (Jin: 2500 → 1000)

Exile uses "Winged Kuriboh LV9 and destroys "Black Imperial Dark Master Dragon Asterisk" (Jin: 1000 → 0)

**Liam , Damian and Exile Win the duel**


End file.
